The Lost Kingdom Rises
by Digital-Chaos-85
Summary: Instead of Beacon, Amber lies in the heart of a kingdom long forgotten. The Kingdom of Hallownest. When the land of Bug and Beast makes itself known again, how will Remnant react? War? Peace? The game changes, and at the center? A Hornet, sent to learn about the world Hallownest has come back to.
1. Chapter 1

**The Lost Kingdom Rises**

Chapter 1

Timely Intervention

"Through Fire, and Age, and Strife, and Time,

This Kingdom here, it stays sublime,

Though Sickness falls upon this land,

Hallownest, it will naught but stand,

The Bug, and Beast, call this land home,

For them, I write this solemn tome,

For Bug, and Beast, and Man once stood,

Allies in the long war for good,

Though Man forgets, and time erase,

Some still will hold, and Bug embrace,

For told a time, not near but far,

They come, they come, from land afar,

Bug and Beast and the ones that creep,

Fulfill the solemn vows they keep.

-Lost Valean Poet, about the mythical Kingdom of Hollownest

**(-)**

This. . . Was not how Qrow expected his day to go. His mission was simple enough, and supposedly safe enough that he felt comfortable drinking beforehand. Watch Amber, the Fall Maiden, as she made her way to Beacon to meet up with Ozpin to plan out their next moves against _Her._ Simple. Only, it wasn't. On the final stretch three people attacked Amber, and did _something_ to her. He had barely gotten there in time to interrupt it but that wasn't the kicker. _Reinforcements_ came, reinforcements in the shape of a woman in a red cloak and an odd horned mask covering her face framed by equally white hair. Qrow thought he was fast but this person took it to a whole new level. It looked like she incorporated dancing into her fighting style, what with how she was all over the place: vaulting over them, jumping off of trees, dashing around. It was only complemented by her weapon, a sewing needle? He didn't know, but he wasn't complaining, the way she handled it was downright _terrifying_. Both of them scared Amber's assailants off but she was still injured. They needed somewhere safe to go, those three would be back for sure.

Qrow picked up Amber in a bridal carry and briefly panicked as he thought of what to do, where to go. There weren't any villages close nearby and the area obviously wasn't safe. Apparently he didn't have to worry at all. "Follow me. . . Bring her with you. . ." The stranger's voice sounded young, maybe as old as his niece or a little older. He stared after her as she stepped into the trees, turning around, "Well?" She said with distain. "R-Right, yeah," Qrow said as he shook himself out of his thoughts, following at a brisk pace to match his savior's. "So. . . Where are we going?" He asked, ". . ." And received no response. "What's your name?" He tried again, and again he got no response. "Do you. . . Have a name?" This time he got what sounded like a growl as she picked up the pace. "Come on! I was just—" She turned and stopped abruptly, making him stumble back as she advanced on him, radiating killing intent. "Hold your tongue _intruder_, the only reason I don't strike both of you down for treading on our ground is because of time's vows. My patience is already withering, _do not_ hasten it's disappearance." She finished with venom practically dripping from her voice before turning away and continuing. Qrow stood there wide eyed and gaping like a fish before following once again. "Okaaay then, no talking. Got it." He said to himself as they kept moving. After about ten minutes they stopped in front of a large cave opening, where she turned to a dress him again, "Beyond these earthen walls lies the land of King and Creator. Upon stepping across this threshold know that you are relinquishing yourselves to our laws. Ours is the land of Bug and Beast. The eternal Kingdom that has withstood the test of time and will continue to do so until time itself is nothing but dust (1). The Kingdom of Hallownest lies beyond, as does her salvation." Every word she spoke was laden with pride as she stared at him and then Amber with the parting words. "What? What do you mean her salvation?" He breathed out, he stored her speech for later, they knew what happened to Amber? Could they reverse it? "Our land has many wonders and secrets, the nothing is beyond the Pale King and the White Lady. The Maiden will live, but you will have to do whatever we say, and exactly how we say it. Do you understand, agent of the Wizard?"

He went stock still. They _knew?! _ What else did they know? They knew about the Maidens, about Ozpin's true nature, what else did they know?! Did they know about the Silver Eyes Warriors? Did they know about _Her?_

"W-What, but how? That's—" he started blabbering before she cut him off, softer and with a hint of melancholy. "We know many secrets, our kingdom is no stranger to them and the harm they can cause. If you want the Maiden to live, you _must_ relinquish both of your fates to us for the time being. It is the only way." He stared long and hard at her before giving a tired sigh, looking down at the dying woman in his arms. He looked back up at her, his fate be damned, Amber had to live even if it cost him his life. "What do I have to do," he said with determination. The woman looked at him long and hard, her featureless and horned mask giving no indication to her thoughts as her red cloak billowed in the soft breeze, before turning and walking into the cave, "Follow me," was her simple reply as she descended into the cave, darkness covering her retreating form. Qrow looked at Amber, "hold on, we're gonna get you through this. We're gonna get through this," he said to her, not that she could hear him. He gave one last look behind her before following the masked woman into the cave.

**(-)**

Hornet grumbled under her breath as she led the intruder and his injured friend down to the Stag Station that connected the surface to the rest of Hallownest. She could see fine in this dark, her traits allowing it. The one behind her however, more than a few curses losses themselves from his lips as he stumbled in the sparsely lit tunnels. Eventually, her patience wearing thin enough to make a few minutes into 'eventually,' they reached the Stag Station. "What the hell?" Came the intruder's drawl as he looked at the large room they found themselves in, she sighed in contempt as she moved to the edge of the station. She took her nail and lightly smacked the bell, its chime echoing down the halls of the Stagway and signaling for a Stag Beetle to come pick them up. "What is this place? A train station? How did you build a train station so far underground?" He asked in innocent ignorance. Oh how she wished to kill him, kill or gravely injure. Hallownest has little mercy in it's inhabitants, they were kind and loyal to each other for the most part, but the challenges and betrayals the kingdom had faced led them to be. . . Distrusting of outsiders. "This is the Surface Stag Station, one of many connected to the Stagway." She tempered her reply, reminding herself that he was an outsider. And as such had no knowledge of their land.

Any reply he had was cut off at the rumbling beneath their feet as something came from the tunnels. She already knew what it was and gave no reaction, the other though? He squinted ahead and stumbled back as a massive Stag Beetle ran to the platform and stopped, grunting as it looked around.

"What the hell is that?! Are those. . . Does that thing have seats on it?!" Qrow asked, making Hornet sigh again. "It's a Stag Beetle, it's our primary form of travel across the kingdom," Hornet said as she approached the beetle. "We need to get to the City of Tears," the stag beetle looked at her before nodding, surprising Qrow even more when it began to speak. "Of course, the ways are busy this time of day but I'll take you there." Hornet stepped up into the harness and offered her hand to Qrow as he stepped forwards. She gently took Amber in her arms and layer her next to herself. Qrow hesitantly stepped onto the back seat, the stag beetle immediately starting to run down the tunnels. After roughly twenty minutes they arrived at the King's Station, not a word was spoken as Hornet gently handed Amber to Qrow again. "Follow me, you will bet he first human to set foot here in centuries, expect eyes to be on you," Hornet warned him as she started walking, with him quickly following. They soon stopped again though as they approached someone sitting on the bench on their platform. Already eyes were on them, muted whispers being exchanged about the Princess of two nations and a human. The one they were approaching had a book out while sitting relaxed on the bench. He had what looked like a mask that doubled as his hat, and another one that showed pale skin and two dull blue eyes. His attire consisted of a worn out blue/grey jacket and similar pants and boots. A weapon similar but different to Hornet's was on his hip. He turned to look at them, "Ah, Hornet. Welcome back. I hope your travels are going well? And who is this? An outsider! I bid you welcome stranger, this kingdom has many mysteries, I've hardly seen them all." Hornet shook her head fondly and responded, "Hello Quirrel, graveling again? Where to this time? The Wastes? Deepnest? It's always somewhere adventurous with you. How is the capitol at this time?" Quirrel hummed before giving his response, "Ah, I'm off to Greenpath actually. It's been far too long since I've been on the pilgrimage. The capitol is raining, what a surprise there, the streets aren't too busy right now, is recommend taking your friend where you need to go now, you'll draw less of a crowd. Farewell Hornet, until next time!" He said in parting as Hornet nodded and walked past him with Qrow in tow.

**(-)**

When Qrow stepped outside with the woman he now knew as Hornet, he was greeted with one of the most awe striking sights he had ever seen. It was an entire metropolis, bathed in an ethereal light with buildings entirely as tall as Beacon's tower. Except every building was that tall. There was a constant downpour here as well, but that only added to the beauty of this place. A few denizens were wandering about, tending to their daily lives and seemingly unaware of the rain, but they didn't pay them heed, yet. It was round this time that Qrow noticed that most if not all of the people living here were wearing a mask of some sort, resembling different types of bugs more than anything. Hornet was kind enough to hold a type of umbrella for him, they weren't used to rain like this and with Amber's condition he didn't want to risk anything that subterranean rain could bring her. As they were walking Qrow saw something that had him stop, it was a statue of what looked to be a person similar to Hornet. Their mask was larger with three jagged points, and it wore a cloak that covered its entire body. There was a sign underneath it, but he couldn't understand what it said. "In the Black Vault far above. Through its sacrifice, Hallownest lasts eternal." Hornet said from behind him, having seen what he was looking at. "He was a hero, in a way. He fought our greatest enemy at the cost to himself. I do not know his fate, but the King has plans set in motion." She said while looking at the statue. Qrow nodded, staying silent in respect to the fallen. A drunkard he might be, but he knew what sacrifice like that meant. "Come, we need to speak with the White Lady, she's your best hope for saving the Maiden," Hornet said as she began walking towards what looked like a palace.

As they stepped through the doors the pressure changed. Qrow immediately felt it, if Hornet did she didn't show it. Hell, she was probably used to it. The whole area was teaming with. . . Something. It was hard to describe, it felt like Aura, but that couldn't be it. Unless the room was alive that there couldn't just be soul energy in the air, could there? He didn't have time to think further as his guide never stopped or slowed her pace. She approached one of the Beetles?—What the hell? Qrow figures he would be asking that question a lot in the near future—and began speaking in what must have been their native language. After a few terse moments she turned left and gestured for him to follow. He was getting anxious, Amber was looking paler than she should, they couldn't delay.

As they stepped through another doorway Qrow felt it. It was the feeling from before but here it permeated the air like a thick fog. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before. It was so foreign, and yet with it it brought a sense of serenity. It didn't take long for him to find the source of the energy. Standing by a window that overlooked the city, stood something that Qrow simply couldn't describe. It absolutely towered over them, standing near ten feet tall, perhaps more. It turned to face them and did so with a gentle and kind smile. The "White Lady," it seemed, turned out to be the Queen. She wore a long white robe that hugged her body and was connected to a shawl around her neck. Her face itself appeared to be like the mask everyone wore. It didn't really have any features, but her eyes stood out, looking like foggy ovals. Where he had expected hair there were white roots that extended from her head. Only her hands were visible, aside from her head.

Hornet immediately took to one knee, leaving Qrow to stand there awkwardly holding Amber. The Queen however took notice and spoke with an amused smile, gesturing towards a simple yet ornate looking bed, "Child, you can lay the Maiden here. Let her rest, she has been through much." Her voice was soft and gentle yet he could feel the power behind it. Qrow shook himself out of his stupor and stopped gaping like a fish. He put Amber down on top of the covers and backed up, only now realizing how sore his arms were. Again, breaking himself from his thoughts he settled himself on one knee as well. The White Lady laughed, a musical sound, before regarding them. "Please, there is no need to bow here, I am Alba. Most however, call me the White Lady." Qrow and Hornet stood back up, the latter had no need to introduce herself. The former took a moment to compose himself before introducing himself, "Uh, I'm Qrow. Huntsman of Vale and former member of team STRQ. It's a pleasure to meet you, your majesty." The Queen gave a small bow of the head. "And it is a pleasure to meet you, Qrow. Huntsman of Vale. Tell me, why have you come here? An outsider, a surface dweller, belonging to the Kingdoms that have long forgotten our kind and the strife that we overcame together." She asked, her voice still gentle yet with an undertone of curiosity and suspicion. Well, it was now or never. He—

"It was I who brought the two here. A Maiden was attacked close to our borders, he was being overwhelmed so I intervened. It was I who brought him here so that the Maiden might survive. Many have forgotten, but I know of the vows we had made the Kingdoms. I know the promises that we have been waiting to keep," Hornet had interrupted him before he could speak, head lowered and ready to accept any punishment or reprimand the Queen had. "You willingly intervened in a Surface matter, exposes yourself and possibly the Kingdom in order to save a Maiden and her protector? And then brought them into our Kingdom when an Outsider has not been present in over a century?" The queen questioned, her tone completely neutral. ". . . Yes," Hornet responded, her head lowering that much lower. ". . . I applaud you, Hornet." What? Hornet has obviously been thinking the same thing, as she had visibly recoiled at the Queen's response. "You saved an innocent, though they were not one of our own. Not only that, you saved a Maiden, you went above and beyond to put yourself in harm's way so that others might live. Your actions are everything a daughter of Hallownest should aspire to do. Well done." Hornet was speechless, somehow the surprise was able to be seen on her mask. The Queen turned to him now, "The Maiden. What is her name?" She asked. "Amber, her name is Amber. She's the Fall Maiden. Your Majesty, something happened before I was able to get to her. It was like they were stealing her powers, and it's taken its toll on her. She's getting weaker and weaker, please save her." He tried not to but he was letting his desperation deep into his voice, their enemies could not have access to a Maiden's power. If Amber died then the process would be complete and their enemies _would_ have that power. The Queen did not lash out or say anything regarding his demands, she responded, "You are right, she cannot die. And do not fret, child. Amber lies in Hallownest,, we shall take care of her as if she were one of our own. And I will do everything in my power to make sure that she survives. She will not be touched, you have my word as Queen."

Hearing that, Qrow let out a sigh that he didn't know he was holding until that point. All of the pressure that he had been under made itself known as his objective was finally completed. It was close, it had been extremely close, but Amber had lived. The power of the Fall Maiden was still mostly secure and out of Salem's hands. Even if she was in some unknown and previously mythological kingdom, she was safe. With that thought Qrow slumped and reached for his flask, groaning as he felt an empty space in his coat. He must have lost it during the fight earlier that day. Speaking of which, he checked his scroll and saw that it was 8:30pm, he had been underground for _five hours._ Ozpin was probably going nuts, no one had heard from either him or Amber in five hours. He was probably considered dead or missing at this point.

Before he could delve further into panic he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. Looking up he was met with the faceless mask of the Queen, radiating a calm and gentle aura. "Calm yourself, you are alive, and your charge is alive." He took a few deep breaths and nodded, pinching the ridge of his nose to stave off the exhaustion that was creeping its way into his system. Apparently the Queen has noticed that as well, apparently she was good at that. "Hornet, dear, can you escort our guest to one of the free rooms? He's exhausted and needs rest." Hornet nodded and walked to the door, opening it and looking back at Qrow. "Come, we'll get you settled down and move the Maiden to somewhere where she can be healed properly." Hornet told him as he followed her out of the room, leaving the White Lady and the Fall Maiden alone.

**(-)**

The White Lady watched as a few doctors moved Amber into one of their rooms of healing. They were guarded by three sentries, wearing segmented armor and wielding great nails colored a dull light blue and grey. They resembled Beatles, and were some of the finest warriors that Hallownest had seen. Of course, there was one that stood next to the Queen who would play a far more pivotal role in guarding the Fall Maiden from harm. And if she was lucky, he would be that one step closer to reclaiming what was stolen from him. The Pale King has agreed as well, though he couldn't oversee any of this as he was negotiating in Deepnest.

"She is your mission, you are to follow her everywhere you are able and watch over her while she is in this kingdom." She told the small being next to her.

". . ." Was its response as it turned its head from Amber to the Queen.

"This is good for you, you haven't had anything to do in a long time, and it could help you in ways you don't yet understand." She said as his eyes stared at her, and her at him. He moved his head back to the doorway where Amber had disappeared, his empty eyes giving away nothing. He had a blocky mask that seemed to double as his head, two voids were carved into it as eyes and two horns curved upwards with small prongs at the end. He wore a tattered grey cloak that covered most of his two foot five body, and a small Nail was on his back for when he would need it.

"Go, my little Ghost, guard her with your life and make sure that she stays safe and happy while here." Ghost looked at his mother one more time before walking out of the door, a soft pitter-patter of his feet being the only noise that marked him as being there. A single tear escaped her eyes as she watched her fallen child walk dutifully to his next objective. She hoped beyond hope that this would work. A Maiden's powers, regardless of season, brought life and joy to whatever she touched. Maybe, just maybe, it would work on her little Ghost. Maybe he could be brought back, maybe his soul could be brought back. He was the last one, she vowed never to have another child. The sins of her other children weighed heavy on her heart, their shells forgotten beneath the kingdom. It wouldn't redeem her or her King, but she could still try and undo some of the wrong they had committed, couldn't she?

**(-)**

It walked down one of the many palace halls, towards its new objective that it had received. It was supposed to keep a strange bug safe, from what it didn't know, but that's as my what was important. It had its objective, and it would complete it no matter the cost. Its other objective was to keep her calm and happy, so it took preemptive measures. If she was to get up and wander around eventually, she would easily get lost. The City of Tears and the palace were some of the most confusing places it had been to, so it decided to make things easier. Ghost was a bug of many talents, oddly enough, one of these talents was cartography. So here it was, walking towards her healing room with a map in one hand and his old compass charm in the other. Perhaps it could give her a map as well? He would have to make a separate copy of his, but she would need it when she was up and about. She would really meed it.

Its thoughts were cut short when it entered the room where the Maiden was kept. She was in a white soft tunic now, and was in a very comfy looking bed. It was more of a fan of benches, but the bed still looked comfortable. Ghost walked over to the side of her bed and jumped onto it, placing both the map and the charm onto a small desk next to her. It stared at her for a few moments, there was something. . . Off about her, it stirred something deep within it, in a location where there usually wasn't anything but an empty void. Ghost shook off the feeling and jumped back down, it had a flower to get. It walked out of the door and pondered on the odd feeling that being close to the Maiden had given it

**(-)**

Quirrel walked out of the mouth of the cave, it was night now. He didn't like having to lie to his friend but unfortunately it was necessary in this case. The Pale King and the White Lady has given him a mission. However he saw it more like an adventure than anything, his mission: explore Remnant. Not Hallownest, his mission was to explore ABOVE ground. He had always been an explorer by heart and by nature, a spy as well but that wasn't important right now. Excitement didn't cover what he was feeling when he first stepped outside of the cave. Trees, grass, and the stars greeted him. He lost track of time as he simply took it all in, all of the stars were different. There were patterns and colors in the night sky that he had only heard of in books. He was one of the first people in Hallownest to see the sky in _centuries._ It was beautiful, if he had a spare piece of paper he would try and recreate it. The shattered moon, the stars, the trees, everything was just so absolutely stunning.

His musings were cut short as he heard a growl coming from his left, and his hand drifted towards his nail that rested at his hip. Let it be known that Quirrel was many things; an explorer, a spy—Something resembling a wolf lunged at him and consequently had its head taken off as it passed harmlessly by Quirrel, who had his nail raised straight towards his right—and damn quick when fighting. He sheathed his nail and looked at the odd creature as it dissolved into a black miasma, something he noted for later documentation. Although an attempt was made on his life it did nothing to dampen his excitement, many things in Hallownest tried to kill him, this was no different. So he set off, brave new lands awaited him, and new experiences aplenty sat in front of him.

**END**

**AN: ANNOUNCEMENTS WILL BE MADE IN CHAPTER TWO, QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED AT THE END, REPEAT, END OF EACH CHAPTER. THIS IS A PRECEDENT FOR ALL FUTURE STORIES THAT ARE IN PROGRESS. THE NEXT CHAPTER TO BE RELEASED WILL BE REMNANT'S COLOSSI.**

**(1) ****A version of a quote inspired by story: No cost too great, by MementoMori115.**


	2. Chapter 2, Leaving the Nest

**The Lost Kingdom Rises**

Chapter 2

Leaving the Nest

It was truly fascinating. In all honesty it reminded him of the Pilgrim's Way, there was just so much green! The student of Monomon had been traveling for little over a day and it already topped his other excursions. His orders were simple, explore the world and discover its state of being, and retrieve a very important artifact. If Hallownest was to return to the world then they needed all the information they could get. Getting that artifact would need all of that information and _more_.. A very simple but very daunting task. A hand reached up to brush the mask that resided atop his head, relishing the comfort it gave him. It was a gift from Monomon, one that he treasured very deeply. And with his onerous task he needed all the comfort he could get. He stared at his hand as it fell to his side, it was still a very odd thing to get used to, this façade. He was still a bug, but he wasn't. Just like Hornet, the other chosen for her own important journey. They, as well as the others, were given bodies that would fit this world's standards. Apparently the people living above ground weren't bugs, how odd. He almost didn't believe it until Hornet brought the two outsiders to the City of Tears. So strange, squishy things with odd fur on their heads. Perhaps they were a type of moth? Ah, thoughts for later.

He spent hours like that, trekking through the large plants with hard brown surfaces, until he reached the first sign of civilization. A dirt path. How unbelievably mundane and exciting all at the same time. For it was just a simple dirt path, but at the same time it was a dirt path from a lost civilization! You see, Hallownest May be a legend to those who live above. However Above-Ground was exactly that to those who lived in Hallownest. People ventured above of course, but they were never really keen on speaking about it. There was a particularly interesting and popular rumor that Oro the Nailmaster has taken a student or two during a supposed visit. Whether this was folly or not was up for a very heated debate. Perhaps he could meet the person? It was only a few years ago, so the person might still be alive. Well, thoughts for later, for now he had a path to follow. And a new adventure ahead of him, but as his feet carried him forwards his mind left to his earlier conversation.

* * *

_Days Earlier. . ._

The

Atop the tower in the City of Tears, Lurien watched. What exactly was he watching? Everything. Knowledge was power after all, and in that regard he was one of the most powerful beings on the planet. His current gaze was on the Forgotten Crossroads, someone had been stealing a grub's children. A pity to be sure, but that wasn't his concern. His gaze shifted, but he didn't move. Didn't move in his seat, didn't even blink, he simply moved,

"Do you understand?"

Quirrel flinched a little bit, lost in his thoughts. He was still getting used to the effects of the blessing. Magic truly was a wondrous thing.

"Sorry? Ah, could you repeat that please?"

Lurien suppresses a sigh, Quirrel was unbelievably useful so he would forgive any adjustments he was going through. Finally his gaze settled, the sky was overhead, a gleaming castle stood strong and proud, its powerful head sipping a cup of coffee. How powerful, and yet completely unaware that he was being watched. Another strange but walked through a pair of doors, blonde 'fur' on its head and spectacles on its face. Humans were indeed truly odd creatures. Squishy, and with their skeletons on the _inside_ of their bodies. Absurd.

"You are to obtain a very powerful artifact from the Above-Ground. We do not know where it is, but it has become active, and is extremely dangerous. The Above-Ground is in a very precarious situation, so close to war, and this could tip that scale. You're mission is to go and fetch this artifact before it can be used in the wrong hands." He explained, his vision changing again, this time to a road with a figure riding a horse. "Things are changing, pieces moving, and the Pale King has decided that we should slowly bring ourselves back into the world. If we are not careful, we could find ourselves dragged into the problems of the Above-Ground."

Quirrel listened time every word, memorizing it. He was good like that, it's why Lurien preceded him over the other. . . Workers. Very reliable, he hadn't a doubt that he would be successful.

"So I'm looking for an object of incredible power, do we have any idea what it is? Where it might be?" Quirrel asked. He needed _something_ to go off of.

"Yes, it has many names, and a very unmistakable essence to it. I believe you may know it as the _Dream Nail_. So it may take the form as a weapon or a tool. I can somewhat narrow down the location, it's on the continent of the Wizard. . ."

"Ah. . ." That, might be an issue.

"Yes, do stay safe in that strange world. Oh? What's this?" Lurien moved from the conversation.

Quirrel modded and took that as his cue to leave, moving until he was making his way down the tower. Lurien on the other hand was watching a quickly developing battle, between three of the Witch's pawns and one of the Wizard's most valued pieces."

"Oh it does look like she might lose, I am curious, will stealing a Maiden's powers succeed?"

A development, another of _his _agents was interfering, but the Maiden was already crippled. It was truly looking grim, and then something not even he predicted cane to pass. Hornet, the Gendered Child, interfered. Why? What possibly could have driven her to do that? More developments, more things for him to watch. For the first time in a _long _time, Lurien moved from his telescope. Standing up he folded his limbs behind his back and walked over to a table, with a triad checkered board on it. A game of Hallownest origin. Idly humming, he knocked over a piece on one side, and moved a piece on another team. This board represented the three main players in "The Game." Salem, the Grimm-Queen. Ozpin, the Wizard. The Pale King, the Wyrm. Three sides with their own agendas. Lurien? Well, even he knew that some pieces had to be sacrificed in order to win. The Maiden might recover, but this could work to their advantage. What would Ozpin bargain to have her back safely? What would Salem bargain? Curious and curiouser he became as he moved back to his telescope. He had a kingdom to watch after all.

* * *

"Why?"

That was the question at the forefront of Hornet's mind when she was told of her mission to the Above-Ground, the new official name for the world they were returning to. She was to become a student. . . A damn student at an academy. She detailed the explanation at that point, furious at the implications. She was Hallownest's Sentinel, it's protector! Child of the Deepnest and the Wyrm, and one of the most skilled warriors outside of the Five Knights. Yet she was going to be a _student_. WHY?!

"Hornet, please calm—"

The White Lady, serene and patient as always, didn't raise her voice. She only tried to salvage this conversation. Hornet was a very. . . Spirited individual, cocky and proud, yet compassionate towards those she saw worthy. That pride was hard-earned and proven, so it made sense why she was rather miffed by the plan. That was to be expected, which made the White Lady think why she hadn't prepared for it.

"No! I'm not going to calm down!" She snapped, "This is absolutely ridiculous, I'm being sent away as a student! I don't have anything to learn, I have duties here! I don't understand, what have I done?! Is this a sort of punishment? Have I failed you and the king?" Her voice faltered at that, and it made sense now.

Hornet was raised in Deepnest, where strength and perfection meant survival and victory. The land was the epitome of 'Survival of the Fittest.' Hornet saw this as a punishment for a failure she didn't know she committed. It was a silly notion, but the recent shock and the recent developments probably weren't helping the normally jubilant warrior. She thought she had failed, and was being sent away for it. If the White Lady didn't do something than this situation would only deteriorate more. So she acted.

Two hands gently yet firmly found themselves gripping Hornet's shoulders, grounding the warrior.

"Hornet, please listen! You are not being sent away as a punishment, you are being sent on a mission of the upmost importance. One that I can only entrust to you, the other knights are far too busy in their duties to send away. When the outsider left, he went back to his leader, the Wizard. A deal was struck, and while we house the Maiden, he requested that we send someone of our own to this 'Beacon' of his. When the Maiden recovers, she will act as a representative, and _you_ will do the same. However you're station had another purpose. The Wizard is treacherous, his actions generations ago are not forgotten, and we will never trust his like again. He is most likely going to try and seduce you into the war against the Grimmqueen. You are to let us know immediately when that happens through the _Dream_, and what his possible plans are. Your mission is to _spy_ on him. Do you understand?" The Queen tried to get through.

Hornet was a truly wonderful bug, and even if she wasn't the White Lady's offspring she still loved her as if she was.

Her shocked expression was hidden behind her horned mask, but Hornet still nodded. Her worries were mostly gone, but she still didn't enjoy the prospect of being a student.

"What kind of school is this anyways?" She asked, if she was going to be a student then she at least wanted to know what she would be learning. The White Lady's response was laced with amusement, already knowing what Hornet's reaction would probably be.

"It is a combat school, meant to train the youths of Above-Ground and mold them into its defenders, some of the best warriors on Remnant will be attending." As she expected, Hornet visibly perked up when she nodded in acceptance. Hornet was wise for one so young, but she was definitely Herrah's child. Giving her thanks, she turned to walk away, mumbling something under her breath.

"Well that doesn't sound too horrible." The White Lady let out an amused noise as she turned back to look put the window at the City below. That was well and sorted, but laces of worry still made themselves known. A certain moth was coming to visit, and when she saw the outsider it would not go over well. She could only hope her beloved returned before then.

* * *

"Face me!"

Oro was not having a good day. He was before, he was finally enacting his plan. But then. . .

"You will face me! For I am-"

This infernal bug, for _whatever_ _reason_, decided to challenge him.

"Fuck off." Oro grumbled, pushing aside the bug that didn't even reach his _waist_. Only for him to jump right back in front of Oro, Nail drawn, and spewing utter_ nonsense_.

"I am Zote the Mighty! You _will_ face me, Nailmaster! And I shall defeat you and take your title!"

Utter nonsense, it was almost enough to make him laugh, almost. At first he was amused, nor he was just utterly irritated and steadily growing angry. He had plans to fulfill, a very important journey to take, and a reunion to make. However, just as he was making his way to King's Station, this happened. He could hear the Stag Beetles scurrying around, he could see the doors. Once again he pushed the big out of the way and continued forward. Once again this 'Zote' jumped in front of him.

"I,"

This.

"Am Zote,"

Damn.

"The Mighty!"

Bug!

That's! It! With little to no effort, Oro picked Zote up my the mask, and _hurled_ him away from him. He could vaguely see his small frame summersaulting through the rain before he heard a satisfying _'plunk' _as he fell into a river, or a pipe, or something. Oro didn't care, he could finally leave and go to the Above-Ground.

Years ago he had left the Kingdom of Hallownest and ventured into the world above. He made a short life there, as what they called a "Hunter." But he found seclusion in snow-capped mountains. It was to put space between him and his brother, Mato. They. . . Had a falling out, space would do them both good. One day he would reunite with him, but two angry Nailmasters was a recipe for disaster. He enjoyed the seclusion, and the Nights. Absolutely beautiful, the stars painting the sky and the cracked moon shining with its brilliance. He watched it every night without fail.

He also took a pupil, yes indeed. Apparently he gained fame as he did in Hallownest, and that warranted the attention of a young lady wishing to become a Huntress. For some absurd reason she thought he could help her to attain that goal.

He said no.

But if there was one thing that he came to respect about his pupil, it was her persistence. She wouldn't give up, a bit like that infernal bug, but in a good way and a less irritating one. The real reason he decided to teach her though, that was far more important. Her reason for wanting to learn was a noble one, one that he could accept. That persistence came into play during her training. Humans, he noted, were extremely frail creatures, and it showed. His training was brutal, tiresome, and was not meant for the weak of heart. Hell, the art of the Nail could be described as that. Her persistence and unwillingness to give up eventually, dare he admit it, grew on him. She was a worthy pupil, and he was proud to see her grow. Eventually, as with all students, she learned all that he could teach her. Unfortunately she couldn't learn the rest from Sheo and Mato, but his Nail Art fit her the best, it seemed. So he sent her off with his blessing, and to his dismay he didn't see her again before he left back for Hallownest.

That's why he was going to the surface. He wanted to meet up with her, to find her and test her, as any good teacher would. How had she grown? Would she surpass him? That was a thought that excited him greatly. She was a worthy pupil and would be a worthy opponent when the time came. He knew her name, and he knew a little bit more of what she told him. He would find her, he wouldn't return until he did. It was unfortunate that he was still at odds with his brother, but that was just how things were.

He passed through the hustle and bustle of Kong's Station, bugs of all sorts scurrying about, Stags storming off and coming in to take passengers all across the Stagways. It was organized chaos. He shifted the bag he was carrying over his shoulder and approached the private Stag Station, paying for a single ticket and, despite the beetle's confusion, gave it directions to the Above-Ground station. It was still being constructed, simple but efficient. It would be expanded upon if things went well. For now it was a simple place. He stepped out in the air, taking in the senses of the wind and the sun, birds chirping in the forest, he had missed this in a way. It was good to be back. He secured his nail, jostled his pack a little bit, and set off seemingly into the wilderness. He knew the way, he had been there before.

* * *

_Three Years Ago. . ._

Meditation, something integral to Oro's mastery of the Nail. While important, training the body was not enough on its own. To be an efficient fighter, one would must master the body, _and _the mind. Meditation was an excellent way to clear the mind, and Oro did so every day. Honing the Mind as well as the Arm holding the Nail was one of the many, _many_ lessons instilled in him by the Great Nailsage. Well, more beaten into him then instilled, but it worked. The Great Nailsage was brutal in his methods, but that brutality shaped Sheo, Mato, and him into some of the best fighters Hallownest had ever seen. They were painful, the training was hard, but the pride he felt when he bested his master was worth everything he experienced. He valued the lessons, he wouldn't be here today if it weren't for the training. He wouldn't be on an isolated peak, under the stars, and in one of the most Wondrous lands he had ever experienced.

The reason for his location was a sour one. He and Mato had a. . . Falling out of sorts. That was putting it absurdly lightly but it hurt to call it a fight. Even calling that was putting it lightly. Needless to say the two were closer to enemies than brothers, so he left. Oro thought that as long as he was in Hallownest a confrontation was inevitable, so he left. He knew there was a world beyond, he did _not_ know that it was so similar and so different to the one he called home. Technology was far ahead of Hallownest, however when it came to the Art of the Soul, the new world had a pathetically basic grasp of it. He never made use of it, but even he knew how little they knew. 'They' was another thing entirely. Humans and Faunus, very odd bugs indeed. Squishy things, weak, and with fur in the oddest of places. He stood out, but not as much as he thought he would. Apparently he was seen as one of their warriors, a "Huntsman," as they called it. He wasn't, and never claimed to be, but he quickly built up a reputation.

You see, this new world was beset by a totally different breed of creature that he had never seen before, the _Grimm_. Soulless creatures that were drawn to negativity like a noble to geo. They came in all sorts of shapes and sizes. Some were smart, some lacked any form of intelligence. It was the first time he visited a village that it happened.

_He dodged a swipe from the lupine creature, taking its head as it fell to his old position. He took a moment to take everything in, a village in ruins, at some point a fire had started. People were running, dying, and fighting in the streets, all the while a horde of soulless monsters fueled the death that had swept over the previous settlement. There would be no recovering this, if was a simple scenario of kill or be killed, if they survived then they would re-locate. On any other day all of them would've died, but every other day didn't have Oro the Nailmaster. He wouldn't let all of them die, he couldn't. He heard a scream and looked left, a mother and her child were cowering in front of a large creature. An Ursa if he was correct. He didn't have to think twice before he was in-between them, his Pure Nail hoisted over his shoulder in a ready stance. The creature roared at him, attempting to intimidate him into submission._

_"GYASOOOO!" _

_Oro roared his battle cry, and for a moment the battlefield stopped, everything trembling under force and authority it carried. Some of the younger Grimm ran, experiencing true fear for the first time. The Ursa hesitated, taken aback, but it still thought itself superior. _

_Oro moves first, leaping into a flip and bringing his Nail down onto the Ursa who had enough of a mind and barely enough time to leap back. The ground cracked under the force of the strike, and Oro immediately started his next attack. He charged an attack, dashing towards the bear in a flash and slashing from left to right. Despite its age, the Ursa couldn't dodge, and was left with a lethal cut in its stomach. Oro gave another downward strike sealing the bear's fate, and ending the creature of darkness there. _

_He spared a glance back at the family, the creature already dissolving, and continued fighting well into the night. And so the Legend of Oro the Blademaster was born on Remnant._

His reminiscing was brought to a halt when he heard footsteps. He let out a sigh, he knew what was probably coming, and not for the first time. With his legend, came a sort of realization that he was a master in a totally unique way of fighting. With that fame, came people wanting to utilize it, from pompous nobles wanting to be special to a Headmaster at a Huntsman Academy. The former were various, and always turned down. The latter was special, and also fervently turned down. No doubt this was yet another person trying to gain favor, or looking for glory. So call him surprised when he saw a young girl and another old enough to be a sibling, or perhaps a mother. He looked up from his seated position, giving them the courtesy of his acknowledgment.

"Hello, I'm—"

"I don't care who you are, I know why you're probably here, and if I'm right then the answer is no," he interrupted.

The elder looked put off, obviously not expecting such a reaction. She held her tongue though, the younger of the two however. . .

"Hey! Don't interrupt my sister-"

So they were siblings? Huh, he could see it.

"-and why not?! Do you know why I am?!"

"No, am I supposed to?" He responded, completely oblivious.

He suppressed another sigh, which wouldn't help things if let out.. Apparently that wasn't the right response, the younger looked more than a little angry, and not at all threatening. Similar to one of those leafy creatures in the Pilgrim's Way that would scurry off at the first sign of danger.

"How dare you! I'll have you know that I'm—"

He interrupted her again, this time by standing up to his admittedly impressive height, and looking down at the younger. The sister could only stand by and watch with a frown.

"A self-entitled brat that is most likely a noble, or someone from the higher class, who wants to learn under me. Reasons of power, fame, a sense of being special? All utterly useless and none hold value to me. Believe me when I say that you are not the first, and you will most definitely not be the last one to come to this peak in order to be denied. So I will say it one more time. _No._"

She was absolutely furious, if her red face was any indication. Or perhaps it was embarrassment. I'm any case she walked up close to him, shaking, until she was right in front of him. Even then he still looked down on her, figuratively and literally. This was becoming a bit irritating, though her tenacity was commendable.

"I _demand _that you teach me, who are you to deny me of this!? Whoever your teacher was did a poor job of teaching you manners and respect for those above you!"

The room turned an icy cold, and a thick silence fell upon them. Where he had been irritated and dismissive before, he was now menacing and dangerous. He spoke in an tone full of ice and rage, pointing one finger dangerously at the _child_ who would dare disrespect the Great Nailsage.

"You can demand all you want, you can insult all you want, but if you _dare _to insult my teacher, then I will personally throw you from this peak. It is becoming very late in the evening, I recommend you leave before you end up freezing to death, the mountains get very cold around this time."

He sat back down in his previous spot, head lowered in his meditative state, while the brat wilted in fear and resignation. He could still hear the conversation though, and the elder of the two comforting the devastated younger. It made him nauseous. Coming to his home, and demanding him to teach her, only to cry when he refused. There was no way he would teach this self-entitled brat.

It was close to an hour later that he heard another commotion, raising his head he was met with the sight of the brat. Though she looked much more unsure and hesitant than earlier. Two emotions filled him, irritation and slight surprise. Many had been denied, and none had ever came back for a second chance. He was curious and still more than a bit angry about her insult, but he cleared his mind. He would at least hear what she had to say before picking her up and throwing her from his home.

"Um. . . I-I'd like to start off by apologizing, it wasn't r-right for me to yell and insult you like that. Please forgive me." She finished with a small bow, still nervous.

He stared long and hard at her before sighing, "you are forgiven, now why are you still here?"

"I think you probably know. . . I humbly request that you make me your student, and teach me what you know about fighting." She didn't come up from her bow, shaking more than before now.

This was what he was looking for, not someone making demands. His teachings were a privilege, not a right. The same went for him when he had learned under his teacher. So now he would test her, and her answer would determine _his _answer.

"Why?"

That made her look up at him, mainly in confusion.

"Why do you want to learn from me? Surely you've a nice and comfortable life back where you come from. A life of comfort and plenty is not one most would pass up, and you wish to take the path of a warrior. Why?"

She gave him an odd look, but then she looked away deep in thought. When she looked back at him it was a look of determination. Good.

"I have a legacy of honor to uphold. When I learned I was capable of fighting, there wasn't a question of what I would do with my life. It's my duty." She answered with conviction.

Hmm. As honorable a reason as any else he would prefer. She didn't say that she wanted to use her strength to protect others. But then again, was that his original intention? He wanted to learn so he could be stronger, he learned to gain strength. Perhaps he could iron that out and input that desire to help others. He saw much of himself in her, albeit a much younger version of himself.

". . . Very well, I'll teach you. I also won't charge you the fee, count yourself lucky."

Her expression was one of utter shock, but that soon turned to absolute elation, and with it a small victory dance.

"Yes! Yes, I can't believe it!" She continued to ramble happily before Oro cleared his throat, giving her an odd look through his mask.

She straightened herself up, holding herself in a dignified manner and bowing at the waist before him. "Thank you, it is an honor that you would accept me as your pupil."

He bowed back to her, as any good Nailmaster would, though he did have a question. "What is your name, pupil."

"Oh, of course. It's Weiss."

"_Weiss Schnee._"

* * *

He looked up at the stars, thinking back to that night. The wheel of fate was turning, that much was obvious. In the coming years this world would need Unity, but would be threatened by destruction. Forces were moving unseen, working towards that destruction. Hallownest would unite and take its place as the Fifth Kingdom, or it would fall into ruin with the others following suit. His student would need him, maybe not right away, but when the time came he would be there for her. After all. . .

What teacher didn't come to the aid of their student?

* * *

Deep in a forest, an accordion sang its dreadful tone. The wind itself gave way and ceased for the dirge, the world dared not to interfere with what was about to happen. Red and black tents took up a clearing, and inside, a torch lit into a brilliant red light. Unnatural and sinister it roared in its crimson brilliance, and thunderous applause followed suit.

The accordion continued, something grim was happening unbeknownst to the world.

* * *

**COVID sucks, then again so does Writer's Block. I was meaning to write more, but I've kind of gotten stuck on two of my stories. For now the main releases will be this, Remnant's Colossi, and two more I have in the works. Another secondary one is in development but more on that later. **

**So currently, Lost Kingdom Rises, Remnant's Colossi, a Halo x Mass Effect, and a Call of Duty x RWBY.**

**So in regards to this I'd like input on something. This chapter has come close to 5,000 words. Would you prefer that I release chapters like this more frequently, or a 10,000 word chapter less frequently. Aside from that the groundwork is still being laid down, side arcs are being introduced, and something sinister stirs in the background of it all. If it wasn't obvious, expect a Hornet centered story with Quirrel on the side. This was a bit messy but I want to give you guys _something_.**

**That's all I have for today**

**Regards to all, Digital.**


End file.
